Tidak Perlu Menunggu Lagi
by Patto-san
Summary: "Lain kali kau bisa menyumbat mulutku agar aku tidak menyakitimu lagi," kata Sasuke. Alih-alih setuju, Naruto justru meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu. Masalahnya, maukah Sasuke menunggu lebih lama lagi? Untuk denayaira. AU, OOC.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tiada angin tiada badai, Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Bisikannya lirih, namun efeknya cukup dahsyat. Setidaknya bagi Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku ingin berada di _atas, _Teme."

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, melupakan sejenak buku teks yang sedang ditekuninya. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Naruto—_tumben-tumbennya_—mau mengikutinya ke perpustakaan kampus. Namun, ia masih belum paham, mengapa Naruto sampai mengajukan permintaan khusus seperti itu.

Maka, Sasuke menutup bukunya, lalu memutar badannya agar condong ke arah Naruto. Memandang lurus bekas sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Sikap yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan, "mengapa kau sudah jenuh berada di _bawah?"_

"Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto jujur. Tidak ada alasan lain.

"Baiklah. Tapi risiko kau tanggung sendiri, Dobe."

Naruto tentu saja gembira mendengar persetujuan Sasuke. Ia nyaris memeluk Sasuke karena kegirangan, namun Sasuke telah beranjak meninggalkan bangku sambil membawa buku yang sedang dibacanya. Namun tak ayal Naruto sempat memikirkan peringatan Sasuke.

Risiko? Risiko apa? Apa bahayanya memadu kasih dengan orang yang disayangi?

"Ingat, risiko ditanggung sendiri," ulang Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan mendengar peringatan darinya.

Meskipun bingung, Naruto tetap mengangguk senang. Ia tak mengira bahwa meminta Sasuke agar mau sesekali berada di _bawah_ akan berlangsung semudah ini.

Hm, ya. Mendapatkan persetujuan Sasuke memang mudah. Namun, melaksanakan kesepakatan itu barangkali tidak akan terlalu mudah mengingat risiko yang diperingatkan oleh Sasuke...

Namun Naruto berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh kebingungan yang kini dibumbui rasa waswas tersebut. Bagaimana nantilah, yang penting ia bisa berada di _atas_ kali ini...***

* * *

Hari ini, siapapun yang berpapasan dengan Naruto pasti akan keheranan melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Langit mendung tapi ia muncul di kampus menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Naruto bersikap biasa saja demi menjaga gengsinya. Dengan santai ia melambai ke arah teman-temannya yang berkumpul di dekat tangga. Dasar anak-anak muda. Bangku-bangku bertebaran di taman sekitar kampus tapi mereka memilih menempelkan bokongnya di anak tangga. Di sana sudah ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan... Sasuke.

Naruto hampir memelototi Sasuke yang tampak tenang—dan tanpa rasa bersalah, namun ia buru-buru melempar pandangan ke arah Kiba yang memang sudah memandangnya. Naruto tak ingin terlihat bersikap aneh di mata ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Kau habis berkelahi dengan seseorang, ya?" tanya Kiba tembak langsung. Anak itu memang sama bengalnya dengan Naruto. Tidak peduli situasi dan kondisi, ia akan langsung mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

"Siapa yang memukul matamu?" sambung Chouji, berusaha melepaskan kacamata Naruto. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya. Memar di mata kirinya hanyalah pemandangan yang memalukan, jadi untuk apa dipamerkan?

"Sudah dong, jangan tanya-tanya lagi," sungut Naruto, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_.

Sasuke melirik sebentar, lalu kembali bersikap seolah Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _Sasuke berbunyi. Pesan dari Naruto.

_Terima kasih untuk yang semalam, Teme._

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menjawab melalui pesan pula.

_Aku tidak tahan sakitnya, jadi kau terpaksa kupukul agar kau berhenti._

Hanya sesaat, balasan dari Naruto telah tiba.

_Memangnya pelumas yang kuberikan tidak cukup? Seharusnya 'kan tidak akan terasa sakit?!_

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Lalu balasan kembali tiba di _handphone _Naruto.

_Tetap saja aku kesakitan! Makanya aku tidak mau berada di _bawah!

Dan inilah jawaban Naruto.

_Malam ini aku akan mengikat tangan dan kakimu di tempat tidur. Pokoknya aku harus berada di _atas!

Naruto kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan terheran-heran melihat tingkah Naruto, namun Naruto tak mengindahkan. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kepergian Naruto dengan bibir sedikit mencibir.

Mantan sahabat itu sama-sama menjadi lebih pendiam sejak insiden semalam, rupanya.***

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto lagi muncul di kampus dan seperti biasa, ia menemui kawan-kawannya yang suka berkumpul di tangga gedung. Sasuke juga sudah ada di sana. Naruto yang mengenakan kaus _turtle neck_—dan kacamata hitam—langsung mengundang Kiba—lagi—untuk berkomentar nakal.

"Wow! Hinata melakukan apa terhadapmu semalam? Boleh kulihat cupang yang kau tutupi dengan kerahmu itu?" sergah Kiba, seolah-olah Naruto tengah berada seratus meter dari tempat si pemilik gigi taring itu berseru.

Ocehan Kiba tersebut segera mengganggu kawan-kawannya, tak terkecuali Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Mengapa Hinata harus dibawa-bawa? Gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini!

Naruto hampir saja mencekal kerah jaket Kiba karena kesal. Tapi tidak sempat. Sebab, Sasuke ternyata sudah mendahului melakukannya!

"Jaga mulutmu, bodoh!" hardik Sasuke.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan terkejut melihat tingkah Sasuke yang baru kali ini lepas kendali seperti itu. Sebelum terjadi insiden yang merugikan diri Sasuke mau pun Kiba, kawan-kawan mereka bergegas memisahkan. Naruto buru-buru menarik Sasuke agar menjauh. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji menahan Kiba yang mulai mengamuk karena tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke dalam sebuah kelas yang tengah kosong. Dengan agak kasar, ia menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke sebuah kursi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?! Kau mau membongkar rahasia kita?!"

Sasuke membuang muka, enggan menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto berdecak kesal, lalu menarik dagu Sasuke agar pandangan mereka dapat beradu. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hingga Sasuke melirik ke arah lain dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersentak mendengar permohonan maaf dari pemuda yang biasanya dingin dan angkuh itu. Heran sekaligus takjub.

"Maaf," ulang Sasuke, "karena semalam aku menggigit lehermu hingga kau terpaksa menyembunyikan bekas lukanya seperti itu."

Naruto tersenyum samar. Sasuke ternyata tidak sedingin penampilannya.

Naruto melepaskan wajah Sasuke. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi, lalu duduk di depan Sasuke. Agak iba melihat Sasuke yang tampak merasa bersalah karena insiden semalam.

"Sudahlah. Risikonya 'kan aku tanggung sendiri. Aku yang memaksamu. Jadi masalah luka-luka ini, itu urusanku sendiri," kata Naruto tenang sambil mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Lain kali kau bisa menyumbat mulutku agar aku tidak menyakitimu lagi," sahut Sasuke, terdengar tak enak hati.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menyiksamu. Sebaliknya, aku akan menunggu."

"Menunggu?"

"Menunggu sampai kita siap. Sepertinya kita memang belum siap untuk menjadi... kau tahu... pacar. Belum ada di antara kita yang mau berkorban, Teme."

Sasuke tertegun merenungi kata-kata Naruto. Naruto yang memaksa agar posisi dirinya 'seimbang' dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menolak untuk menerima rasa sakit adalah contoh keengganan mereka berkorban satu sama lain. Masuk akal juga.

"Tidak biasanya kau sepintar ini, Dobe."

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. Agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke meskipun di sisi lain, ia mengakui kebenarannya. Tapi daripada berlama-lama bersama orang yang menyinggungnya, Naruto memilih berdiri, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah ringan.

"Jadi, kita berdua akan menunggu? Sampai kapan, Dobe?"

Naruto sudah mencapai ambang pintu sehingga ia harus berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Masa hal itu harus kau tanyakan lagi? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Kau 'kan pintar."

"Kuharap sebelum Hinata melakukan apa yang disebut oleh Kiba tadi," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia gadis yang baik, tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Jadi, sampai kapan?"

Naruto mendengus pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kelas. Membiarkan Sasuke memikirkan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Ditinggal sendirian membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menendang kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu beranjak ke ambang pintu.

"Dia memang bodoh. Tapi dia tahu cara membuat dirinya diinginkan," desis Sasuke geram sambil meninju daun pintu yang tidak berdosa. Membuang sebagian kekesalannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras, kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Menyusul Naruto. Tampaknya, ia tidak mau menunggu lagi.***

SELESAI

* * *

A/N :

Fic ini untuk **denayaira** teman saya yang sudah merikues lamaaa sekali. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan

Masih ada satu utang fic lagi buat satu orang anak Shrine, Ari, yang sempat saya tolak permintaannya. Mungkin... mmm... masih agak lama ya.


End file.
